


和谁睡过

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 本文为2020万紬情人节产粮祭企划中的12月担当之一。企划在lofter和微博上均有宣传。情人节快乐~
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 1





	和谁睡过

紬生日那天，两个人灌了足量的酒。之后的事情顺理成章，和剧团的大家道晚安，在外找一家旅店留宿。他们干柴烈火，滚到床铺深处，急切地扯对方的衣服。

他们深情地接吻，在寂静的封闭空间里制造黏连的水声。万里的手从已经敞开了一段时候的衣服下摆探进去，摸到因为酒精而发烧的肌肤。被爱抚的人发出满足的喟叹，平时总是显得无辜的青色眼睛微微眯起，湿润的眼瞳里盛满情欲和爱人的影子。

在如何挑逗对方这一方面，两个人都胸有成竹，因此紬毫不意外地得到了万里更加努力的疼爱。衬衫扣子被牙齿咬开，露出白皙的胸膛。他啃着紬的锁骨，像野蛮的动物在标记领土。紬伸出手来，被吻得一阵轻笑：“别……痒，扎比、别舔。”

万里停了下来。他感到前面的气氛被毁了一半，为什么紬这个时候会把他认作扎比，他是不是应该乖巧地模仿它叫两声。紬混沌的脑袋也因为暂停而出现了一丝清明：“……啊！万里，对不起……年纪太大了容易怀旧呢，哈哈哈。”“你伤我心了哦，紬。”万里好气又好笑，一边解开皮带，一边重新压了上来，“要好好补偿我。”

紬急忙推他的胸口：“你等等……我钱包掉哪里了。”“哈？”万里拉过他的手腕，把他重新抱进怀里，“那种事情明早再说啦……唔。”“嗯……哈啊、唔、等一下，安全……”紬被禁锢行动，不得不在缝隙之间插入话语，“万、万里……嗯……”“东西我有带。”万里轻松地笑道，“你放心好啦。”末了不忘在紬的嘴角留下一个响亮的吻。

这个小插曲很快被两人抛掷脑后，重新投入认真的亲热当中。万里的嘴唇从他的胸膛游离到他的喉结，最后重新找到紬的唇瓣。他熟练地把紬从剩下的衣物中剥出来，扯过枕头贴心地给他垫上。

紬咬着指节仰视他，绀色的发丝被汗水湿成一股股的拧绳，一张白皙的脸脱离寡欲的桎梏。他撑起胳膊，配合万里的动作翻了个身，舒舒服服地趴了下来。万里伸手去摸他的腿，而后又停了下来。

紬耐心地等了一阵子，发觉身后人的状态不太对：“……怎么了，万里？”

“……我们好像有一两个月没做过了吧，紬？”万里的声音听起来闷闷的。

紬觉得情况不太对。他尽力转过头来，试图看清万里的脸。然而万里的手掌用力按上他的腰侧，霎时一阵锥心的疼痛从万里的掌下钻出，愣是把酒劲驱散了大半。

“这是怎么回事？”万里问道。

他的手掌底下摊开的是大片的淤青，不仅是腰侧，还有下半背部映着如同吻痕的两块新鲜红斑。

“……欸？”紬茫然地坐了起来。

万里站在床边，苦恼地抓那一头浅栗色的短发。紬的脑袋一片空白，使劲回忆这一两个月以来自己的人际关系：“不可能，我只有万里……”“你刚刚还想亲东先生。”万里截断他的话。

他们晚上喝了很多，冬组成员资历深，被灌得最多，最后只剩密和东还保持理智。临别前紬迷迷糊糊地挂在东的身上，被万里接过来之前连人都分不清楚，差点亲到东的脸上。东一边说着紬可爱，一边揶揄地笑着把他塞到万里怀里。

“东先生不是老说要和你睡吗。”万里咬了咬下嘴唇。“那是冬组玩笑。”紬无奈地说道，“虽然我也不知道东先生到底……”“你没跟他睡过？”万里怀疑地看着他。

紬被这个说法激怒了。他生气的时候，比平时要来得冷静且理智：“万里，自从五年前我答应你之后，我就没有……”

“还有上个月我出国进修，每次给你发消息的时候，你都和千景先生都在一起。”

“那是刚刚好监督拜托我们去买东西，还有新进的团员也是学生需要辅导，你明明知道……”

“至先生不是也可以吗？”

“……万里，你这是在妄想。千景先生有半个月在出差……”

“那你背后那都是什么？我不在你身边的时候是谁？”

“摄津万里！”紬捏着拳头，几乎是吼了出来，“你都在想什么？！”

他这次是真的生气了，一时目眩。他很久没有叫过万里的全名，自从交往以后，彼此之间的敬称也去掉了。怒火烧上颅腔，加上酒精的作用，他差点晕过去。万里大概也是喝太多，控制不住言语。两个人不约而同停了下来，花一段时间冷静。

紬的声音在战栗，大概是情绪波动太大，一时半会儿找不回腔调：“我五年前就说过，我只爱你。”

万里表白那天不是什么特别的日子，是12月平常得不能再平常的一天，比起精心策划，更像是随机事件与水到渠成。两个人照常去探新发现的咖啡店。紬那天穿了一件白色高领毛衣，双手抱着瓷杯。万里情不自禁，伸出双手去包住他的冻得通红的手背。

万里君的手很暖和。紬感到惊讶，有什么秘诀吗。万里突然不敢直视他的眼睛，冷蓝色的眸子在眼眶里打转：小事啦，来的路上一直揣在兜里而已。真的？紬用温柔的眼神打量他。万里点点头，哦，嗯。

然后气氛暧昧起来，万里装作偏头咳嗽，注意力转移到呼出的白气上。紬突然尝试着抽出手来，结果两个人毫无默契地把杯子里的咖啡晃了出来。烫——紬倒吸一口凉气。万里抽纸巾，擦得手忙脚乱。

第一次看见万里君这么慌的样子。紬说，你是在担心我吗，那我也担心一下万里好了。

他头一次听到紬直接叫他的名字，在那之前一直是竹马的特权。紬先生发现了……？万里心虚地问。紬假装不知道：发现什么，万里也有不擅长应对的场合？比如，认真地表白？

万里感觉自己的呼吸都被雪、咖啡和阳光塞满，说话也结结巴巴起来：是什么时候……发现的？然后他发现自己的重点不太对，差点把自己的发型抓乱。啊、不是，我的意思是……紬愿意吗？

他也没有用敬称，心想一般人都知道是什么意思。没想到紬故意演戏，装作没听到：愿意什么？

万里用了很大的力气，说“请和我交往吧”，然后像红着脸趴在桌子上，把脸埋进臂弯里。紬笑得差点断气，毫不留情：万里是第一次认认真真说这个话吧。谁会……！万里拿没有威力的眼神瞪他。

好啦好啦，紬端起杯子。万里看见白色的雾气后面，一双墨色的眼睛清澈见底。

“不是仓促决定的哦，我会努力好好地去爱你，万里。”

摄津万里感到头大，酒精让他的神经前所未有地亢奋。他没有办法去想象别人占有他的恋人，心如乱麻。但是他的言辞又无疑伤害了紬，懊悔的情绪伴随着罪恶感一并占据了他的胃。

“对不起。”万里背过身去，“是我太冲动了。”

房间里的暖气开得足，紬还是忍不住去扯被子，把自己裹得严严实实：“……我说过，我会努力好好去爱你。”

他们第一次亲吻对方是在开春的季节，紬跪坐在被窝里，洁白的被子褶皱里露出圆润的脚趾，像晶莹剔透的珍珠。他没睡醒，仄歪着身子，从苏醒进入新一轮睡眠。万里捉弄他，手里还拿着烤得焦香的方包，蜻蜓点水地吻他的鼻尖。

紬继续说道：“……你是不是觉得我30岁了，没有以前新鲜了？”“我不是这个意思。”万里垂下头来。

“想和同龄的女孩子谈恋爱，我能理解。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“万里君在学校很招女孩子喜欢吧？”

“……我都说了我不是这个意思，紬。”万里深深地吸了一口气。

“那是什么意思？”紬咬着下唇反问，“为我着想，劝我早点换个年纪适合的人？自我牺牲？”

他说到这个份上，还能提到自我牺牲，差点把万里气笑：“自我牺牲？我以为我们两个都处于同一个立场，在这件事情上没有办法谴责对方。”

紬意外地没有反驳，于是两个人又陷入了僵持的状态。

“……我只想知道你背上那是怎么回事。”万里舔了舔牙齿，语气缓和了下来，“出于关心，看上去很痛。——还有，不想让别人碰你。”

他背对着他，看不见紬的表情，后面半句话像是在置气，声音隐忍了下去。他知道在这段感情里，紬从来都没有怀疑过他，即便是在刚才的对话，最终也是将线索导回自己的身上。相比起紬，首先怀疑对方的他反而是更幼稚的那一个了。

“……结果只是因为这个感到委屈？”紬嗤笑了一声，万里被语气里的心灰意冷惊得心中一跳，“是因为想到我被别人碰，还是因为想到我碰了别人？”

万里转过身来：“我不是这个意思。”

“这五年有多少感到不满的事情，万里君说清楚比较好哦。”紬说道。

这个时候万里才认识到，为什么冬组能在紬无形的带领下以默认的秩序自由散漫。30岁的月岡紬双腿交叠，面庞依旧稚嫩，然而整个人却散发出惊人的强势魄力。绀色的刘海向两侧拨开，露出光洁的前额，一双墨色的眸子凝视着他，眼神咄咄逼人。

万里在他面前就像做错事情的小孩子，从一开始就是。五年过去了，紬在舞台上学到的经验更多，对情绪的控制更加出神入化，少了几年经验的万里依旧没有占到任何优势。

“……对不起。”万里吞咽了一口。

“我没有让万里君道歉。”紬这么坐着有点累，换了个舒服的坐姿，“不然我也太不缠不休了一点。我只是想……

“彻底结束这个话题。”

“彻底结束这个话题。”

两个人异口同声。紬点点头：“你还是知道我在想什么的。”

“我没有要和紬先生结束关系的意思。”万里恳切地说道。他重新用回了敬称，与最开始相比，显然已经彻底冷静了。

“我也没有做对不起万里君的事情。”紬重复道。

两个人之间又陷入死寂。暖气炉燃烧到一定的程度，自觉断电，发出清脆的“啪”一声，微弱地屏住声息。紬打量万里，对方诚恳地凝视着他。他想他们两个大概都酒醒了，万里吃飞醋的事情告一段落；真的要翻旧账，他们之间原本就没有亏欠过对方什么。

丞有一次告诉他，谈恋爱容易在鸡毛蒜皮的事情上翻车，言下之意：你和万里真不容易，过了五年还没吵架。这样一来争执反而微不足道，两个人都像发泄了这么久以来积压的隐忍，重重地松了一口气。

紬想到这里，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“……那紬先生这算是原谅我了吗？”万里小心翼翼地问道。

紬拍了拍身边的空位：“也算我的错。过来吧，万里。”

经过这么一折腾，紬的精力也被酒精和怒火消耗得所剩无几。万里的胳膊贴心地缠上他的腰，把他搂进怀里。他翻了个身，假装自己还没原谅他，故意往前挪了挪，结果被万里箍回怀里。

他们胸膛贴后背，在黑暗中沉默了一会儿。万里凭着极好的夜视能力，在紬背上那些可疑痕迹上来回逡巡，仔细看的时候，觉得很不对劲：“……紬，你这是不是被东西砸到弄的？”

“……欸？”紬迷迷糊糊转过脸来，“万里还在意啊？”

“……”万里摸了摸他的脸，“看着很痛。”

“嗯，就算你这么说……”紬向后按了按自己的腰，忽然想起了什么，“啊，我想起来了！好像是前两天圣诞节在仓库弄的。

“我和监督在找道具的时候，经理不小心把夏组第三次公演的道具弄倒了——就是海盗主题的那回。刚好我摔在道具船的滚轮架上面，里面还放了弯刀和另外的道具，抱着的箱子又压在我身上，才卡出来的淤青。”

“哈？”万里像被什么东西噎住了，过了半分钟才重新开口，“……去他■的圣诞节。”

“不可以说脏话。”紬用前辈的语气训斥他。

万里笑嘻嘻地吻他的面颊，手也开始不安分地乱摸，得寸进尺：“那可以继续吗？”“你当是散伙炮啊。”紬拿手肘轻轻地捅了捅他的肋骨，“不可以。”

“唔！”万里发出受伤的声音，“这熟悉的感觉……”“跟至君学的，听说对付万里很有效果。”紬快速抢答。

“……心灵暴击啊。”万里喃喃说道。

紬有点不好意思，还是第一次说这种话，脸上的温度已经烧了起来，恨不得把刚才那句不像自己的话咽回去，声音细细的：“……你实在想的话，也不是不可以啦。”

万里没听清楚：“什么？”

紬害羞得浑身发烫，从他怀里挣扎起来，试图转移话题：“对了，我刚找到我钱包了。至君和千景先生给了我两张票，说是他们公司发的津贴，多出来两张，我们明天……唔！”

他猝不及防，被万里扯回被窝里。两个人汗津津的皮肤黏在一起，他一时忘记呼吸。

“生日快乐。”万里低低地说道。

*设定是紬25岁的时候答应了万里，两个人已经交往了5年，这是他的30岁生日，万里23岁。扎比已经去世了。


End file.
